Les souvenirs du sang
by vanyalie
Summary: Et si le passé de Yûki était lié à un sang pure ? Et si l'humaine et le vampire se retrouvaient que se passerait-il ? Les souvenirs du sang sont les meilleurs mais parfois les pires... Chapitre 4 en ligne enfin !
1. Chapter 1

**Vany :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes !! Soyez les bienvenues dans cette fabuleuse aventure qui va se dérouler dans le monde de… _(tambour)_ Vampire Knight !! _(applaudissement)_

**Yûki :** Oh ! _(yeux ronds comme des billes)_ Une fic sur nous ? _(grand sourire)_ Super !! _(saute de joie)_

**Zero :** Je ne vois pas ce qui a de réjouissant _(fronce les sourcils, regarde Yûki, soupire)_ Elle ne changera pas…

**Vany :** Allez mon petit Zero fait pas cette tête Tout va bien se passer XD

**Kaname :** _(sort dont ne sait où)_ Fais gaffe quand même à ce que tu vas mettre dans cette fic Vany… _(ton menaçant)_

**Vany :** Mais oui, mais oui… _(se fiche royalement des menaces de Kaname)_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnes de Vampire Knight ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux XD), ils sont l'unique et la seule propriété de Matsuri Hino. Néanmoins, Leyli Ojinawa, Jin Tyl et quelques autres m'appartiennent (mouahaha !! se sont mes victimes -yeux injectés de sang-).

**Raiting :** K

**Notes explicatives pour comprendre la lecture :**

Les pensées des personnages

- ou « » : Paroles des personnages

**Les souvenirs du sang**

Chapitre 1 : L'inquiétude des vampires

Il faisait nuit ce jour là, c'est ainsi que notre histoire va commencer.

Londres, Angleterre.

Dans un manoir datant des années 1950, deux personnes se trouvaient dans le salon. Aucunes lumières n'avaient été allumées, la pièce était plongée dans une nuit parfaite. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, le vent s'engouffrait dans la pièce ce qui faisait s'envoler les rideaux. Une personne était assise dans un fauteuil devant l'une des fenêtres justement, une table juste à côté d'elle avec un verre poser sur cette dernière. Une main alla faire des cercles sur le haut du verre avec un doigt. La deuxième personne quand à elle, se tenait non loin de là, assise elle aussi sur une chaise et une table juste devant elle. Contrairement à l'autre personne, on pouvait voir celle-ci, en effet, il y avait une lampe juste à côté d'elle et elle était allumée. La personne en question était un homme âgé d'environ vingt ans, il avait les cheveux bleus noirs qui lui arrivaient dans le cou. Un visage fin, finement dessiner qui faisait penser à une femme. Néanmoins on voyait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Quoi de plus normal comme tenue vestimentaire. L'homme avait un livre sous les yeux, il le lisait avec une certaine attention. La pièce était chargée d'un silence bienfaiteur, aucun des deux protagonistes ne parlaient. Ils savouraient chacun à leur manière le silence, la fraîcheur de cette soirée.

Cependant, ce silence fut brisé doucement par l'arrivée de trois autres personnes. La porte qui menait au salon n'avait pourtant pas été ouverte. Alors comment les trois personnes avaient pu pénétrer dans la pièce ? Réponse simple et facile, les trois personnes étaient des vampires et comme tous les vampires, ils pouvaient apparaître et disparaître à différents endroits en un claquement de doigt. L'homme avait levé les yeux vers les trois personnes, ils s'étaient approchés de lui. Il y avait une femme et deux hommes, tout trois portaient un long manteau noir qui les recouvrait entièrement. Un homme s'avança vers l'inconnu et lui tendit une liasse de document en disant.

« Voici ce que vous avez demandé. »

-Parfait ; répondit l'inconnu.

« Il ne vous ait rien arrivé de grave ? »

La voix qui venait de se lever était celle d'une femme, et cette voix provenait du fauteuil qui se trouvait devant les fenêtres. Les trois vampires qui venaient d'arriver se tournèrent vers la femme. Ils s'inclinèrent même si cela ne servait à rien puisqu'elle ne pouvait les voir. Les rideaux s'envolaient majestueusement devant elle, son index décrivait le cercle du haut de son verre. La voix de la vampire qui était arrivée s'éleva.

« Non, maîtresse. »

-Tant mieux, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il vous arrive quelque chose ; dit l'inconnue.

-Maîtresse, c'est à nous de nous inquiéter. Je ne tiens pas… je veux dire, nous ne tenons pas à ce que vous y alliez ; dit un homme.

-Kaoru, il faut que j'y aille.

Kaoru fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers l'inconnue. Il s'agenouilla sur le côté droit du fauteuil, il prit la main qui s'amusait avec le verre. Il embrassa le haut de la main. Kaoru sentit alors que la femme le regarda, il leva les yeux vers elle. Et en effet, cette dernière avait tourné le visage et elle regardait le vampire qui lui tenait la main. Il colla la main de la femme à sa joue, il pouvait sentir la douceur de la main. Cette dernière s'anima et caressa doucement la joue du vampire. La voix de l'inconnue s'éleva alors.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes si inquiet ? »

-Parce que vous serez loin de notre protection, maîtresse ; répondit Kaoru.

-Je ne serais pas seule, puisque Jin m'accompagne.

-Nous le savons, maîtresse. Vous nous avez sauvé la vie, c'est maintenant à nous de vous protéger ; dit la femme.

-Hana, Kaoru, Steven, je vous remercie de vous inquiétez pour moi, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. Il est temps pour moi, de sortir de l'ombre et de faire mon apparition au grand jour.

-Il n'y a pas que nous, qui nous nous inquiétons, maîtresse ; dit Steven.

-Tous les vampires qui vous suivent sont inquiets. Ils nous ont fais part de leur inquiétude quand nous avons enquêté sur ce que vous nous avez demandé. Ils sont prêts à mourir pour vous, maîtresse ! dit d'une voix forte Kaoru.

« Kaoru ! Mesure ton ton vers celle que tu appelles maîtresse. »

Kaoru baissa la tête, il savait qu'il avait osé lever la voix vers la femme. Il n'en avait pas le droit, il devait rapidement s'excuser auprès d'elle. Jin avait bien fais de le rappeler à l'ordre, il faut dire que quand il s'agissait de sa maîtresse, Kaoru s'emportait facilement, beaucoup trop facilement au goût d'Hana et de Steven qui se faisaient un plaisir de le rappeler à l'ordre quand il s'emportait un peu trop. Sauf que là, c'était Jin qui l'avait rappelé sur le bon chemin. Et quand Jin parle, il valait mieux obéir avant d'avoir de sérieux problème avec lui. Car le vampire le plus proche de la femme était bien lui. Kaoru prit alors la parole.

« Pardonnez-moi, maîtresse. Mon inquiétude m'a emporté. »

-Ce n'est rien Kaoru, cela arrive à tout le monde de s'inquiéter ; répondit la femme.

-Maîtresse, si vous devez y aller. Je vous demande de m'accorder… commença Kaoru.

-Que désires-tu que je t'accorde Kaoru ?

-Se… se serait un immense honneur pour moi, de vous offrir mon sang. Même s'il ne regorge pas de la même puissance que celui de Jin, je tiens à vous l'offrir. Se serait un immense honneur pour moi.

-Kaoru…

La main de la femme caressa la joue du vampire. Elle sentait sous ses doigts qu'il était déterminé à lui offrir son sang. Tellement qu'il était décidé, Kaoru retira sa veste qui tomba sur le sol. Il baissa sa chemise, ce qui dévoila ses épaules et son cou. Le vampire ne bougea plus, il attendait que la femme lui fasse l'honneur de plonger ses canines dans son cou et de boire tout le sang dont elle aurait besoin. La main de l'inconnue glissa dans le cou du vampire, il frissonna en sentant le contact de cette main froide et puissante. Le visage de la femme s'approcha de celui de Kaoru, il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle. Il n'en avait pas le droit, il ne devait pas. Cela lui était interdit comme beaucoup de chose. Kaoru sentit le souffle de la femme dans son cou, sa langue à l'endroit où elle allait le mordre. Puis plus rien.

Kaoru leva les yeux vers la femme. Elle refusait de boire son sang. Pourquoi ? Sentait-elle qu'il n'était pas prêt à sentir ses canines dans son cou ? Le vampire se sentait blesser intérieurement. C'est alors que la voix de la femme s'éleva.

« Je ne peux t'accorder cette demande. »

-Pourquoi ? Maîtresse, je suis prêt à mourir pour vous, je suis prêt à tout pour vous !

« Kaoru ! s'écria Jin qui s'était levé. »

-Jin c'est bon ; dit la femme. Kaoru, je ne veux pas boire ton sang. Même si cela aurait été un immense honneur pour toi, je ne peux t'accorder cette demande.

-Je suis donc faible ; en déduit Kaoru.

-Tu n'es pas faible mais ce n'est pas en t'accordant cette demande que je te montrerais que je pense que tu es fort. Comprends-tu ce que je veux te dire ?

-Maîtresse, buvez mon sang, je vous en conjure ! S'il vous plait…

Kaoru avait prit la main de la femme, il embrassa les doigts avec une finesse incomparable. Il approcha les doigts de l'inconnue à son cou et il s'entailla la peau avec les ongles de la main. Kaoru vola en arrière. Il percuta la bibliothèque, ce qui provoqua de faire tomber des livres autour et sur lui. Jin venait de se mettre derrière la femme, il avait les yeux rongés par la colère. Hana et Steven ne bougeaient pas depuis tout à l'heure, ils savaient que leur ami était allé trop loin. Dans ce genre de circonstance, il valait mieux éviter d'intervenir, surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois que Kaoru faisait ce genre de demande à la femme. La voix de Jin s'éleva alors à l'intention de Kaoru.

« Comment peux-tu te permettre de provoquer la faim de ta maîtresse ?! Comment oses-tu te permettre ce genre de chose ?! »

Jin avait attrapé Kaoru par le cou, sa main serrait avec force la gorge du vampire. Le sang de ce dernier se répandait sur la main de Jin. On pouvait penser que la faim du vampire allait être provoquer rien qu'en sentant la présence de sang mais ce dernier faisait tout pour freiner son envie de mordre son frère. Kaoru étouffait sous la poigne de Jin. Il tenait le poignet du vampire, il essayait de lui faire desserrer sa prise, mais rien n'y faisait. Jin serrait toujours et encore plus. C'est alors que la voix de la femme s'éleva.

« Jin arrête ! »

BLAM ! Kaoru venait de tomber sur le sol. Jin resta là sans bouger devant son frère. Ce dernier avait osé provoquer sa colère, et ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais là, il avait été trop loin et Jin ne pouvait le supporter. Le vampire se retourna, il passa près du fauteuil où était assise l'inconnue. Mais quand il passa, cette dernière attrapa le poignet qui avait la main chargée de sang. Jin s'arrêta net, il regarda la femme. Cette dernière approcha la main pleine de sang à son visage, elle lécha alors le sang qui se trouvait sur la paume. L'inconnue ferma les yeux, elle savourait le sang de Kaoru. Ce dernier regardait ce que faisait sa maîtresse, intérieurement il se disait que malgré tout sa demande avait été accordée par la femme.

Le sang avait disparu de la main de Jin. Celui-ci posa cette dernière sur la joue de la femme et il lui dit.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire cela. »

-J'en avais envie.

-Mais ta faim va se réveiller.

-De toute façon, j'avais besoin de sang.

« Maîtresse… commença Kaoru. »

-Kaoru, ton sang est chargé de puissance, de fierté et j'ai parfaitement senti tes sentiments envers moi. Néanmoins, malgré le faite que j'ai goûté à ton sang, je ne peux t'accorder le fait de t'envoler.

-Maîtresse, rien que le faite que vous aillez lécher le sang qui se trouvait sur la main de Jin est un immense honneur pour moi ; répondit Kaoru.

« Tu l'avais donc fais exprès ; dit Jin. »

Kaoru baissa la tête, Jin avait parfaitement compris. Il avait fais exprès de provoquer le vampire pour que celui-ci se mette en colère et qu'il l'attrapa au cou et ainsi quand la femme lui dirait d'arrêter, elle pourrait prendre le peu de sang qui se trouvait sur la paume de Jin. Kaoru allait dire quelque chose quand un vent étrange fit son apparition, tous les vampires l'avaient parfaitement sentit. C'est alors que l'inconnue tourna le visage vers la fenêtre, elle s'avança, une main en avant. Hana et Steven s'approchèrent, Kaoru en fit de même. Jin, quant à lui se tenait juste à côté de la femme, donc il pouvait voir ce qu'il se passe.

La femme sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa main. La lumière de la Lune fit son apparition et illumina les cinq protagonistes. Juste un simple rayon dans lequel on les voyait trop furtivement pour discerner à quoi ressemblait la femme, mais le rayon c'était comme attardé sur la chose qui s'était posé sur la main cette dernière. Une petite créature avec des ailes… un papillon noir avec des rayures bleu. La Lune fut recouverte par un nuage, ce qui provoqua de replonger la pièce dans le noir total. Mis à part, que seule la lampe éclairait faiblement le fond du salon. La femme approcha sa main de son visage, et des murmures se firent entendre. Le papillon et la vampire parlaient ensemble. Kaoru, Hana et Steven n'avaient jamais vu leur maîtresse parler à un papillon, même si elle contrôlait ces petites créatures, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu discuter avec une d'entre elles. C'était donc très surprenant pour eux et surtout, c'était un immense honneur de voir leur maîtresse dans ce genre de circonstance. La voix de la femme s'éleva alors à l'attention du papillon.

« Trouve-le. Je veux ce fils Kiryû. »

Le papillon sembla répondre à la femme. Il déploya ses ailes et il s'envola par la fenêtre. Le vent soufflait doucement comme si il accueillait dans son étreinte le papillon afin de l'aider à voler jusqu'à la personne recherchée. La femme s'adressa alors à Steven.

« Steven, je veux toutes les informations que tu pourras trouver sur la famille Kiryû. »

-Bien maîtresse, il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

-Ne lésine pas sur les moyens mis en œuvre dans ta recherche.

-Maîtresse…

-Je veux Ichiru Kiryû, je l'aurais lui et son frère. Fais attention, je ne tiens pas à te perdre toi, tout comme les autres. Alors agis avec la plus grande des prudences.

Steven ne répondit rien de plus, il s'inclina et disparu comme il était apparu. Hana demanda alors.

« Maîtresse, est-ce que ce qu'on raconte sur Shizuka est donc vrai ? »

-Oui, Shizuka est morte.

-Mon dieu ! s'écria Hana.

« Shizuka morte, cela ne prévoit rien de bon pour la communauté des vampires ; déclara Jin. »

-En effet, il est donc temps pour moi de sortir de l'ombre ; dit la femme. Kaoru, Hana prévenez les autres vampires de se tenir près à n'importe quelle éventualité.

-Bien, maîtresse ; répondirent d'une seule et même voix les deux vampires.

Kaoru et Hana disparurent, ils savaient que trop bien que si leur maîtresse sortait de l'ombre, elle avait des risques de se faire tuer. C'est pourquoi, elle leur avait dit de prévenir les autres vampires pour qu'ils se tiennent près à n'importe quel évènement. Jin s'approcha de la femme, cette dernière tourna le visage vers lui. Elle lui adressa un doux sourire, le vampire lui dit alors.

« Il te faudra plus de puissance. »

-Je sais. Est-ce que mon fiancé est près à me suivre ?

-Jusque dans la mort, Leyli.

Leyli sourit doucement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son fiancé. Les deux vampires s'échangèrent ce simple contact entre leur lèvre, avant que la vampire ne plante ses canines dans le cou de Jin.

**

* * *

**

**Zero :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Oo

**Vany :** Tu verras XD

**Zero :** J'ai peur uu'

**Kaname :** _(débarque dont ne sait où)_ Première fic sur Vampire Knight, dites ce que vous en pensez

**Yûki :** Mais attention ce n'est que le début d'une grande aventure

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Deux nouveaux élèves

Académie Cross, lundi soir un peu avant l'heure du crépuscule.

Le directeur Kurosu était dans son bureau, il regardait deux dossiers qu'il avait reçus quelques jours auparavant. Ses yeux lisaient ce qui était marqué dans les dossiers. Deux nouveaux élèves allaient arriver. Et ces élèves n'étaient pas n'importe qui, en effet, il s'agissait de deux élèves de la Night Class. Il s'agissait d'un homme de dix-neuf ans et d'une femme de dix-huit ans.

Deux vampires allaient rejoindre les rangs de ceux qui étaient déjà présents. Le directeur se réjouissait de la venue de ces deux nouveaux vampires. Il se disait qu'enfin de compte son idée de créer cet établissement était parfaite. Les vampires et les humains pouvaient parfaitement cohabiter d'où son idée de la création de l'Académie Cross. Le directeur était fier de son idée, malheureusement quelque chose le contrariait. Le Sénat avait envoyé des agents afin d'éliminer Zero car selon eux, il serait impliqué dans la mort de Shizuka. Le directeur Kurosu ne pouvait admettre que le fils Kiryû y soit pour quelque chose. Kaname était même aller voir le patriarche pour lui dire de laisser Zero en paix. Si la paix devait se créer sur ce genre de situation, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui tira le directeur de ses pensées. Il autorisa la personne a entré, et quand il vit que c'était Yûki, un immense sourire apparu sur son visage. Il se leva de son fauteuil en disant que sa vie était la plus belle de toute avec sa petite Yûki à ses côtés. La jeune femme sourit gêné de ce que disait le directeur qui était également son père. C'est alors que Zero entra juste derrière et déclara d'une voix sombre.

« Pourquoi nous avoir demander ? »

La joie du directeur s'écroula d'un coup. Il répondit à Zero d'une voix joyeuse et heureuse.

« Je vous ai fais venir car deux nouveaux élèves vont arriver et j'aimerais que vous les aidiez à s'installer. »

-Deux nouveaux élèves, directeur ? demanda Yûki.

-Ouiiiiiii ma petite Yûki, deux nouveaux vampires vont intégrer la Night Class ; répondit le directeur tout joyeux.

-Encore des vampires ? Vous êtes complètement fou ! Avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, vous acceptez encore que des vampires intègre l'établissement ?! Ce n'est pas une paix que vous voulez mais une guerre !

-Zero, je sais que l'évènement avec Shizuka était important mais… on ne fonde pas la paix que sur un nombre restreint de vampire. Et puis, il n'y a aucun souci à se faire, puisqu'il y a Kaname.

-Vous faites confiance à ce vampire qui n'était même pas capable d'empêcher Shizuka d'intervenir ! cria Zero.

-ZERO !! cria Yûki.

Le directeur Kurosu sentait le regard noir de Zero, les deux hommes s'observaient d'une manière sombre. Yûki faisait tout pour calmer son ami mais aucunes de ses paroles ne semblaient l'atteindre. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le directeur autorisa la personne à pénétrer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme et une femme. Tout deux portaient les uniformes des élèves de la Night Class. La jeune femme arrivait au niveau des épaules de l'homme. Zero fronça les sourcils en les voyant, ce qui n'échappa nullement aux deux vampires, l'homme fronça également les sourcils. L'homme avait les cheveux bleus noirs qui lui arrivaient dans le cou, des yeux verts. Quant à la femme, elle avait les cheveux rouges qui lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos et des yeux noirs. La jeune femme s'inclina vers les trois personnes et l'homme fit exactement la même chose. Le directeur Kurosu prit alors la parole.

« Leyli Ojinawa et Jin Tyl, je présume ? »

-Tout à fait, Monsieur Kurosu ; répondit Leyli avec un sourire.

-Je vous présente, ma fille Yûki Kurosu et Zero Kiryû ; reprit le directeur. Ils sont tous les deux chargés de disciplines, mais ils sont également ceux qui protègeront votre identité.

-Enchanté ; déclara la vampire. C'est un immense honneur pour nous, de faire votre connaissance et de nous rallier à votre cause, Monsieur Kurosu.

Zero n'adressa nullement la parole aux deux vampires, Yûki quand à elle, elle était totalement impressionnée par la beauté et les mots qu'utilisait la vampire. Jin ne disait rien, il se contentait juste d'incliner la tête pour approuver. Le directeur Kurosu était aux anges, entendre un vampire dire que c'était un honneur de se rallier à sa cause, lui faisait absolument plaisir. Il demanda à Yûki et Zero de les conduire à leur pavillon, les chargés de discipline répondirent et emmenèrent Leyli et Jin à leur quartier personnel.

Les quatre personnes marchaient en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'entrée du pavillon de la Lune. Leyli et Jin s'arrêtèrent net en voyant le nombre impressionnant d'élève qui se tenait juste devant la porte. Le vampire demanda à Zero ce qu'il se passait. Le chargé de discipline regarda Tyl d'un drôle d'air. Le vampire venait de lui adresser la parole, il venait de lui parler. Il était surpris de ce comportement, mais il répondit simplement que c'était les fans des élèves de la Night Class. Jin demanda.

« Fans ? »

-Ouai, les filles sont toutes en admiration devant les garçons.

« Méfie-toi dans ce cas, Jin ; déclara Leyli avec un sourire. »

-Il en est de même pour les garçons, ils sont en fascination devant les filles ; répliqua Zero.

-A toi de faire attention à présent Leyli ; dit Jin.

La vampire ne répondit rien, elle se contenta d'avancer juste derrière Yûki. Cette dernière essayait de se frayer un passage mais elle avait bien du mal. Zero s'avança alors et demanda à ce que tout le monde se pousse parce que certains élèves désiraient entrer dans le pavillon. Les filles demandèrent qui voulaient pénétrer, le chargé de discipline n'eut pas besoin de répondre car des cris de joie se firent entendre. Jin sursauta, Leyli recula de deux pas et se retrouva collé au dos de son fiancé. Ils se regardèrent rapidement avant que les portes qui menaient au pavillon ne s'ouvrent. C'est alors que deux rangées d'élèves parfaitement ordonnées avaient remplacé la cohue qui existait il y a quelque instant, Jin et Leyli furent surpris mais la surprise s'estompa rapidement.

Kaname et les autres vampires arrivaient. Ojinawa et Tyl s'avancèrent suivis de près par Zero. Aucun regard ne traversait le visage des deux nouveaux élèves, rien. Les filles s'excitèrent de nouveau et hurlèrent à rompre les tympans en criant des : « Aïdo !! » ou des : « Kain !! » et autre. C'est alors que la voix de Leyli s'éleva d'une manière à être entendu par les différentes personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle.

« Il serait plus sage pour ces demoiselles de mesurer leur parole. Car ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on attirera l'attention de la personne que l'on aime. Au contraire, cela aurait tendance à la repousser. Qu'en pensez-vous, Mademoiselle Kurosu ? »

-Euh… Je suis… euh… de votre avis…

-Vous m'en voyez ravie.

Leyli adressa un beau sourire à Yûki. Les filles restèrent figées, elles se demandaient comment une femme comme elle pouvait tenir de tel propos. Et en plus de cela, la chargée de discipline approuvait ce qu'elle disait. Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça en cours. Mais quoi qu'il en soit les paroles de la vampire avait calmé l'hystérie des élèves.

Zero continua sa traversée, il était suivit de Jin qui observait les lieux avec une certaine attention. Leyli marchait juste derrière lui, Yûki en dernière position. Quand la vampire croisa Kaname, aucuns regards ne furent échangés entre les deux vampires. Néanmoins des frôlements furtifs avaient fais leur apparition. Un vent léger s'était levé et avait fais envoler les mèches de cheveux de la jeune femme. Quand ils furent passés, la voix de Kaname s'éleva.

« Je suis de votre avis. »

-J'en suis honorée, Monsieur Kaname Kuran ; répondit Leyli.

Les deux vampires n'ajoutèrent rien de plus. Tout le monde les observait, quelque chose était étrange dans leur attitude. Il y avait comme un sentiment de défit mais aussi de supériorité qui se faisait ressentir. Pourtant aucun des deux vampires n'avaient levés les yeux vers l'autre afin de voir son regard. Non rien. Juste un frôlement et des paroles avaient été prononcés. Leyli et Jin passèrent le portail, c'est alors que la vampire déclara à l'attention des deux chargés de disciplines.

« Nous vous remercions de nous avoir conduit jusque ici. Je pense que nous pouvons continuer sans vous. »

-Je pense aussi ; déclara Zero en se retournant et commençant à partir.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit, n'hésitez pas à demander ; dit Yûki.

-Ne vous inquiétez Mademoiselle Kurosu… commença Leyli.

-Appelez-moi Yûki ; dit la jeune fille.

-Très bien, Yûki ; finit la vampire avec un sourire.

Les deux vampires se retournèrent et continuèrent leur route en direction du pavillon. Quand à Yûki et Zero, ils retournèrent surveiller l'Académie. Sauf que le chargé de discipline était resté plus longtemps que prévu à regarder les deux vampires. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et se fut Yûki qui l'en tira en lui disant de venir.

**--**

Leyli et Jin étaient arrivés dans leur quartier personnel. Les deux vampires observaient les lieux chacun de leur côté. La jeune femme était dans sa chambre, elle se servit un verre d'eau qu'elle bu rapidement. Elle posa le verre sur une table quand Jin entra dans la chambre. Le vampire s'approcha de sa fiancée et commença à parler.

« Ca va être dure pour Hana, Kaoru et Steven de venir. Avec Kaname Kuran, les autres vampires et le fils Kiryû, leur chance de passer inaperçu sera encore plus réduite. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

-J'en pense qu'il va falloir aller en cours si nous ne voulons pas nous faire renvoyer.

-Leyli ! Tu pourrais répondre à ma question !

-Je pense qu'il faudra jouer en finesse et surtout…

Un papillon bleu était apparu devant la vampire. Elle approcha ses doigts de l'animal, qui vola autour de ces derniers avec une certaine majesté. Jin s'approcha de sa fiancée, il la regarda puis le papillon et enfin, il finit par poser ses yeux sur Leyli. Cette dernière observait l'Académie, puis sa voix s'éleva doucement.

« … Le passé doit être révélé pour que l'avenir puisse exister. Des années loin de tout, j'ai perdu beaucoup de chose. Mais je les retrouverais quoiqu'il arrive, même si pour réussir je devrais en mourir. »

Leyli posa ses lèvres sur les ailes du papillon qui disparu ou disons plutôt qu'il alla rejoindre la personne qu'il surveillait. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jin, elle prit la main de son fiancé et elle l'entraîna derrière elle afin qu'ils aillent en cours.

**--**

Pendant ce temps, dans une des salles de classe, Kaname était seul. Il regardait par la fenêtre de la salle de cours, l'extérieur. Il n'y avait pas de vent, rien. Comme si le temps c'était arrêté depuis quelque temps. Depuis qu'il avait tué Shizuka, le chef du pavillon de la Lune avait du mal à contrôler ses pouvoirs et cela n'avait pas échappé à Ichijô. En parlant de ce dernier, celui-ci arriva justement dans la salle de cours. Il demanda à Kaname.

« Kaname connais-tu cette femme et cet homme ? »

-Non.

-En es-tu sûr ?

Un silence s'en suivit, Kaname semblait être absent de la surface de la terre. Il avait le regard perdu dans l'immensité du parc. Quelque chose le troublait et cela provenait de la présence de cette femme. La voix du vampire s'éleva, elle était comme éteinte et absente du monde.

« Leyli Ojinawa, je ne pensais pas que tu sortirais de l'ombre, surtout toi… Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? »

-Kaname ? demanda Ichijô.

-Hum ? Rien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Je trouve que tu es souvent perdu dans tes pensées et ce depuis la mort de Shizuka. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien, il est tant d'y aller.

Kaname passa près d'Ichijô, ce dernier le regarda. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Depuis quelque temps, il était complètement perdu. Il se contenta de suivre Kaname sans rien dire.

**

* * *

****Vany :** Et voilà, chapitre 2 terminé _(grand sourire)_

**Kaname :** Qu'est-ce que tu nous réserves ? _(regard interrogateur)_

**Vany :** Un truc XD _(grand sourire, regard ailleurs)_

**Yûki :** Euh… _(ne sait pas quoi dire)_

**Zero :** Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? _(commence à s'énerver de ne pas savoir)_

**Leyli :** _(arrive derrière Yûki comme un spectre)_ Je vous veux tous XD

**Yûki :** _(sursaute)_ Tu m'as fais peur !

**Kaname et Zero :** _(sourcils froncés)_ PARLE OU ON TE TUE !!

**Yûki :** _(s'éloigne et avec un grand sourire déclare)_ Dites ce que vous pensez de ce second épisode et à bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaname :** _(appel Vany) _Vany ?

**Vany :** _(lève les yeux de son ordi)_ Oui ?

**Zero :** _(s'approche avec une masse)_ T'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

**Vany :** _(ouvre des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes) _Oo Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette masse Zero-kun ? Oublier quelque chose ? _(se met à réfléchir)_ Hum… _(ampoule qui s'allume au-dessus de sa tête)_ Je sais… _(se lève et déclare)_ Je vous remercie pour les reviews que vous avez laissé et pardonnez-moi pour avoir omit de vous avoir remercier lors de mon dernier chapitre _(fais une courbette pour s'excuser)_

**Zero :** _(range la masse)_ Bon tu as eu de la chance…

**Kaname :** _(finit la phrase)_ … enfin pour cette fois.

**Vany :** _(sourire gêné, gouttes de sueur qui perlent le long de son visage)_ Dé… Désolée

**Explication pour la lecture du chapitre :**

_En italique : les pensées du protagoniste _

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Mauvaise nouvelle

Quelque part au Japon, dans la nuit de l'arrivée de Leyli et de Jin à l'Académie Cross.

Dans un manoir datant du dix-huitième siècle, plusieurs personnes se trouvaient dans une pièce entrain de discuter. Toutes ces personnes se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, elles discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi. La pièce était éclairée par la lampe qui se trouvait juste au dessus de la pièce. La bibliothèque était immense, elle avait trois meubles, ces derniers étaient remplis entièrement de livre. Une table au centre de la pièce où une trentaine de chaise se trouvaient autour de cette dernière, en bout de cette table une chaise dominait plus que les autres. Il y avait quatre fenêtres qui étaient cachées par des rideaux noirs. Il régnait dans la pièce un sentiment de puissance et de crainte.

Il y avait une vingtaine de personne dans la pièce, mais il semblerait que la personne principale et surtout très crainte de cette assemblée ne soit apparemment pas encore présente. C'est alors que la porte principale de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur un homme suivit par deux autres personnes. Toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce se retournèrent et s'inclinèrent devant l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Ce dernier portait un pantalon noir, une chemise de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient gris avec des reflets noirs, ses yeux étaient verts. Son visage était fin, les joues creusées. Il semblerait que cet homme soit en manque de nourriture. Mais de la à savoir si c'était le cas, c'était difficile à savoir. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'individu prit place à la chaise qui dominait autour de la table. Les autres personnes prirent à leur tour place autour de la table.

Tous les regards se posaient sur l'homme, ce dernier semblait attendre quelque chose. Et en effet, des femmes pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque avec des verres et des carafes. Elles déposèrent l'ensemble sur la table. Elles servirent ensuite les différentes personnes d'un liquide rouge. Une femme aux cheveux blonds allait servir un verre à l'homme mais celui-ci refusa d'un signe de la main. La femme s'inclina et s'éloigna. C'est alors que l'homme prit la parole une fois que les différentes personnes furent servies et que les femmes se soient éloignées de la table centrale.

« Très bien, notre réunion de ce soir portera sur quel sujet ? »

Aucunes des personnes n'osaient prendre la parole. Ce silence ne disait rien de bon pour l'homme. Il croisa les doigts devant lui, il approcha ses mains de son visage et répéta sa question avec un certain ton d'impatience.

« Le sujet d'aujourd'hui, sur quoi porte-t-il ? »

-La prêtresse des papillons ; déclara un homme.

Les regards des différentes personnes se posèrent sur l'homme qui venait de parler. Comment pouvait-il parler avec autant de facilité d'un sujet comme celui-ci ? Il n'avait donc pas peur de la mort ? Ou alors était-il complètement inconscient des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer ? Des murmures s'élevèrent autour de la table, mais ces derniers s'interrompirent quand le maître des lieux prit la parole.

« La prêtresse des papillons… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec elle ? »

-Maître, elle… elle est sortie de l'ombre…

-Vraiment ? demanda l'homme.

-Oui.

-Depuis quand savez-vous ceci ? demanda de nouveau l'homme.

-Depuis… deux semaines… Maître.

L'homme décroisa les doigts, il posa son regard vert sur la personne qui venait de lui dire cette réponse. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. La personne qui avait prononcé ces paroles se retrouva égorger par un spectre qui était apparu juste derrière la victime. Le sang se répandit sur la table, le sol de la bibliothèque, toute la pièce prenait l'odeur du sang. C'est alors qu'un homme prit la parole.

« Maître Desnal, ce n'est pas bon de provoquer votre faim tout comme la notre. »

-Votre faim comme tu dis, est apaisée par le sang que vous avez dans vos verres. Quand à ma faim à moi, elle ne sera pas calmée tant que cette femme sera encore en vie ! hurla le maître des lieux.

Les canines de Desnal étaient visibles. Il était clair que le vampire avait envie de sang, mais qu'il faisait tout pour se contenir. Deux femmes s'approchèrent du cadavre, elles le prirent dans leur bras. Le corps traînait sur le sol, des traînées de sang étaient lassées par le liquide rouge qui s'échappait du corps de l'homme. Quand les deux femmes passèrent près de Desnal se dernier les arrêta en leur disant.

« Régalez-vous mes princesses. »

-Vous êtes trop généreux, maître ; dit une des femmes.

Desnal sourit et laissa les deux femmes quittées la pièce en compagnie de la victime de leur maître. Cet imbécile avait osé l'énerver au sujet de la prêtresse des papillons et en plus de cela, il avait eut l'audace de lui dire que cela faisait deux semaines, qu'il était au courant qu'elle était sortie de l'ombre. Desnal était intransigeant surtout quand il s'agissait de la prêtresse des papillons.

_Shizuka morte, Kaname a la tête des vampires de l'Académie Cross et maintenant, elle qui sort de l'ombre. C'est trop beau pour que se soit vrai. Mais ce qui m'intéresse le plus c'est elle, elle et elle seule. Je la veux et je l'aurais. Shizuka et Kaname ne sont que de simples obstacles faciles à abattre. Et quand se sera fait, j'obtiendrais la puissance absolue et le respect de tous les vampires et humains de cette terre. Hahahaha !!_

Desnal était perdu dans ses pensées. Ces dernières étaient aussi sombres que son âme et sa puissance. La femme qui voulait lui servir un verre de sang s'approcha du maître des lieux, ce dernier fut tiré de ses pensées. Il regarda la vampire qui se tenait près de lui, il lui prit le poignet puis il remonta sa main le long du bras de la femme. Cette dernière s'approcha un peu plus de Desnal, elle se tenait à présent près de l'accoudoir de la chaise. Le vampire plaça son bras autour de la taille de la femme et déclara d'une voix sombre.

« Je veux que vous me trouviez la prêtresse des papillons. »

-Il en sera fais selon vos désirs, maître ; répondirent les différentes personnes présentes autour de la table.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous contredire, maître. Mais il sera impossible de la trouver tant qu'elle n'aura pas ressoudé le lien ; dit un vampire. »

-Je le sais très bien. C'est pourquoi que quand le lien sera ressoudé, je veux que vous me la trouviez par n'importe quel moyen.

-Bien maître.

Les vampires se levèrent, ils saluèrent Desnal et quittèrent la pièce. Le vampire était alors seul avec la femme. Cette dernière s'assit sur les genoux du maître des lieux. Celui-ci était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

_Une fois que le lien sera ressoudé, elle aura une puissance encore plus importante qu'elle n'a à présent. Et cette puissance je l'aurais et aucun vampire ne m'empêchera de l'obtenir. Une fois que je l'aurais, je serais le plus puissant et personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Hahahaha !!_

L'odeur du sang de la victime de tout à l'heure réveilla la faim de Desnal, celui-ci regarda la vampire qui était assise sur ses genoux. Il retira les mèches de cheveux qui étaient dans le cou de la femme. Il approcha ensuite son visage du cou, ses canines frôlèrent l'endroit où elles allaient puiser le sang. Puis sans prévenir la vampire, Desnal la mordit avec une force et un appétit impressionnant. La femme serra les poings en sentant les canines de son maître se planter dans son cou. La douleur était importante mais elle devait apaiser la faim de son maître, il l'avait choisit alors elle devait répondre à sa faim quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Zero :** Oula mais c'est un psychopathe ce type _(fronce les sourcils)_

**Kaname :** Il n'a pas intérêt à venir à l'Académie Cross où il aura un sérieux problème avec moi _(fais craquer ses doigts sous la colère)_

**Vany :** Du calme les gars… du calme…

**Yûki :** Kaname ? Zero ? _(s'approche d'eux comme pour les calmer)_

**Kaname et Zero :** _(se place chacun d'un côté de Yûki -comme des gardes du corps-)_ On te protégera quoiqu'il arrive. Il n'aura pas intérêt d'approcher ce Desnal sinon il aura affaire à nous.

**Vany :** _(regarde les trois personnes, commence à bouder)_ Je suis jalouse de la chance qu'à Yûki _(détourne le regard, grand sourire sur les lèvres)_ Voici le troisième chapitre, dite-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je vous dis à tous une bonne lecture et à bientôt _(s'incline)_


	4. Chapter 4

Kaname : On commence à voir pas mal de personnages

**Kaname :** On commence à voir pas mal de personnages

**Vany :** Et vi !! _(grand sourire)_

**Kaname :** Tu n'as pas peur de te perdre ?

**Vany :** Non, je ne pense pas. Je fais très attention à ne pas m'en rajouter plus qu'il ne m'en faut.

**Kaname :** D'accord, je vois _(voit que Vany ne fait rien)_ Va écrire la suite de la fic ! Dépêche-toi ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer ! _(commence à s'énerver)_

**Vany :** _(reste clouée sur place)_ Oula ! Faut pas t'énerver Kaname-kun _(regarde l'écran de son ordi)_ Je mis met, je mis met _(met la musique et écrit)_

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vous remercie pour les reviews que vous avez laissé pour le chapitre précédent. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Sur ces quelques mots je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture.

**Explications pour la lecture du chapitre :**

_En italique : Les pensées des personnages_

-- Changement de lieu et de protagonistes

* * *

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Discussion

Mardi après-midi, le lendemain de l'arrivée de Leyli et de Jin à l'Académie Cross.

Kaname se trouvait dans la bibliothèque du pavillon de la nuit. Il était assis à une chaise devant une table. Sur cette dernière, il y avait un échiquier. Le sang pur observait les pions qui se trouvaient sur la table de l'échiquier. Une main devant les lèvres alors que l'autre attendait sur le côté. Il semblerait que Kaname cherchait la meilleure combinaison à faire pour arriver à faire un échec et mat au blanc.

Kaname ne s'aperçu même pas que la porte de la bibliothèque venait de s'ouvrir et de se refermer sur Ichijô. L'aristocrate s'avança jusqu'au sang pur. Une fois arriver devant lui, il bougea un pion blanc ce qui fit réagir Kaname. Ce dernier leva alors les yeux vers son ami, celui-ci lui demanda.

« Tu voulais me voir ? »

-Oui, j'aimerais que tu ailles dire à Leyli que je désire lui parler.

-Tu me considères comme un coursier ou quoi ?

Ichijô avait posé cette question avec une pointe d'humour mais il semblerait que Kaname n'avait pas envie de rire. En effet, le sang pur n'avait même pas adressé un sourire, ni même levé un sourcil, il avait juste regardé son ami avec un air qui signifiait : « Tu as encore des questions comme ça ? ».

Voyant que sa question était quelque peu mal passée voir très mal passée, Ichijô finit par dire avec un sourire inquiet mais légèrement inquiet.

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire, je plaisantais bien sûr. Tu veux la voir maintenant ? »

-Oui.

-Très bien, je vais la chercher.

--

Pendant ce temps, Leyli était dans sa chambre avec Jin. Les deux vampires étaient entrain de discuter de comment Kaoru, Hana et Steven pouvaient venir sans se faire repérer mais surtout, sans faire éveiller le moindre soupçon sur l'identité de la jeune femme.

« Il faudra qu'ils préviennent de leur venue par courrier ; déclara Leyli. »

-Je veux bien, mais tu vas faire comment pour leur dire qu'il faut, qu'ils agissent de cette manière ?

-Je suis déçue que mon fiancé me pose cette question.

Les yeux noirs de Leyli s'adoucirent et ils prirent une couleur blanche en forme de papillon. Et en parlant de ces petits animaux, trois papillons apparurent autour de la jeune femme. Jin finit par dire avec un sourire.

« C'est vrai que Kaoru, Hana et Steven ont des papillons qui les suivent. Donc tu vas donner l'information aux papillons et eux, ils leur transfèreront le message. »

-Tout à fais.

Leyli murmura quelques paroles aux animaux. Une fois les paroles transmises, les papillons disparurent comme ils étaient venus et les yeux de la vampire redevinrent normaux. C'est à ce moment précis que quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre.

Jin alla ouvrir et il tomba nez à nez avec Ichijô. Les deux vampires furent surpris de voir l'un et l'autre. L'ami de Kaname ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un avec Leyli. Au contraire, il s'attendait à ce que se soit la jeune femme qui vienne ouvrir. En parlant de la vampire, cette dernière alla à la porte. Ce qui tira Jin et Ichijô de leur surprise. Ojinawa demanda alors.

« Qu'y a-t-il Ichijô ? »

-Ah… euh… Kaname désire te voir Leyli.

_Nous y voici Kaname ; pensa Leyli._

-Je te suis Ichijô.

Jin sortit à la suite de Leyli pour aller dans sa chambre. Mais juste avant de se quitter les mains des deux vampires s'effleurèrent d'une manière qui laissait comprendre que si il se passait quelque chose, Jin était près à intervenir pour protéger sa fiancée.

--

Ichijô frappa à la porte de la bibliothèque. Kaname autorisa que son ami et Leyli entrent dans la pièce. C'est ce qu'ils firent sans rien dire.

Kaname regarda Leyli et inversement. Les yeux de la jeune femme ne laissaient rien transparaître, elle avait un regard parfaitement neutre et inflexible. Le sang pur demanda à Ichijô de les laisser seuls, l'aristocrate regarda les deux vampires puis il finit par quitter la bibliothèque.

Leyli s'avança vers les meubles, elle regarda la couverture des différents livres. Frôlant leur couverture du bout des doigts. Kaname semblait attendre qu'il ne sente plus la présence de vampire derrière la porte. Et en effet, au bout de deux minutes, il finit par se tourner vers Leyli qui avait finit par prendre un livre et elle était entrain de le lire.

La jeune femme déclara tout en lisant les lignes qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux.

« La méfiance est mère de sûreté. Tu ne transgresses pas à ta règle Kaname. »

-Quand à toi, tu transgresses celle que tu t'étais fixée ; prêtresse des papillons.

-Cela faisait un moment que l'on ne m'avait pas appelé ainsi.

Leyli leva les yeux de son livre. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Kaname. Elle déclara de nouveau tout en replongeant son regard dans le livre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de l'ombre Kaname. »

-J'ai déjà entendu ces mots il y a quelque temps.

-Shizuka a dû les prononcer. C'est normal deux sangs purs dans un même endroit, ce n'est jamais très bon. Une chance pour toi que je sache cacher l'odeur de mon rang aux autres vampires qui se trouvent ici, où tu aurais été abandonné de tous. Nous savons reconnaître quel est le vampire le plus puissant et dans notre cas, je suis la plus puissante.

Un silence se fit sentir entre les deux vampires. Kaname s'approcha de Leyli. Cette dernière posa le livre qu'elle avait commencé à lire, elle regarda les autres couvertures. Ses doigts allèrent en prendre un autre quand les doigts de Kaname se refermèrent sur sa main, il posa son autre main sur les hanches de la sang pur. Cette dernière sentit alors le souffle de son frère(1) dans son cou. Cela fit lâcher un sourire de la part de Leyli, elle déclara.

« Tu t'es maudit en buvant le sang et en mangeant le cœur de Shizuka. »

-Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda Kaname qui se rapprochait de plus en plus du cou de la vampire.

-Je sens son odeur.

Leyli se retourna rapidement, elle avait le visage de Kaname devant le sien. Les yeux noirs de la vampire s'adoucirent, elle s'avança ce qui déstabilisa le sang pur. Ce dernier essaya de la retenir mais il finit par la lâcher.

Leyli alla devant l'échiquier. Elle prit le roi noir et elle le regarda. Sauf que son regard devint plus sombre, elle tourna la tête vers Kaname et lui demanda d'un ton froid et surtout défensif.

« Quel est ton plan Kaname ? Tout cela n'est qu'un jeu pour toi, ces vampires, cette école, tout n'est qu'un jeu. Chaque personne est un pion et tu les utiliseras jusqu'à leur perte. »

-De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Je déteste les mensonges.

-Aïe !

Kaname se frotta le cou car il avait sentit quelque chose le mordre. C'est au moment où il ôta ses mains de son cou qu'il s'aperçu qu'il saignait. C'est alors qu'un papillon, puis deux, puis trois… une dizaine de papillons se trouvaient devant lui. Il regarda Leyli, cette dernière dégageait une aura de colère, elle lâcha le roi noir qui se brisa sur le sol de la bibliothèque. Elle s'avança vers Kaname, elle prit la main de son frère entre ses doigts, elle lécha le sang qui s'y trouvait. Puis elle s'approcha du cou du fils Kuran, elle lécha la plaie qu'avait causé un de ses papillons, elle se régala du sang du sang pur. Elle recula ses lèvres et elle les amena aux oreilles du sang pur.

La voix de la jeune femme s'éleva alors et les papillons allèrent auprès des deux vampires en même temps qu'elle parlait.

« Echec et mat, tu as perdu Kaname. »

Les papillons disparurent, elle lâcha la main de Kaname et elle s'éloigna en direction de la porte de la bibliothèque pour partir. La voix de Kuran s'éleva alors.

« Pourquoi la sang pur, Leyli Ojinawa, connue sous le nom de « prêtresse des papillons » est sortit de l'ombre et surtout qu'elle soit ici ? »

Leyli se retourna rapidement, ses mèches rouges volèrent autour de son visage avec délicatesse. Elle déclara simplement.

« Pour étudier et pour réapprendre à vivre en communauté. »

_Mais pas seulement Kaname, pas seulement. Et je me servirais de toi comme tu te sers des vampires. Nous recherchons la même chose, mais pour l'obtenir nous devons nous utiliser mutuellement et c'est ce que je ferais._

Kaname allait rajouter quelque chose mais il n'en eut pas le temps car la sang pur venait de quitter la bibliothèque.

_Je n'ai pas perdu ; pensa Kaname. D'ailleurs je ne perdrais pas, maintenant que tu es là, je suis loin de perdre._

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Vany :** Sale chapitre, j'arrivais pas à te finir et bien j'ai finit… Mouahahaha !! _(yeux injectés de sang)_

**Leyli :** Oula ! Elle est vraiment heureuse de l'avoir finit… _(réfléchit)_ Et moi aussi d'ailleurs (grand sourire)

**Kaname :** Que de tension entre nous, Leyli

**Leyli :** Oui mais c'est bien comme ça. Tu ne trouves pas ?

**Kaname :** Génial je dirais ! J'ai hâte de connaître la suite _(grand sourire)_

… Silence…

**Leyli, Kaname et Vany** **:** Review ? Pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez et à bientôt _(grand sourire)_

(1) Les vampires se considèrent comme des frères et sœurs même si ils ne font pas partis de la même famille.


End file.
